


Rain Kiss

by Galadwen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: After the Fall, Dean Smokes, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot, Timeline What Timeline, human!Cas, season 9 never happened tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 12:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1983837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadwen/pseuds/Galadwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean hates the rain. He always has, since he was a kid. When you live on the road, rain can be a fucking pain in the ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline What Timeline - it's human!Cas so it's after the fall but everything else it's just. I don't know. Season 9 never happened here, though.
> 
> I have a thing for destiel and water and rain and beaches i think. 
> 
> And first kisses and fluff, lots of fluffy feelings.

Dean hates the rain. He always has, since he was a kid. When you live on the road, rain can be a fucking pain in the ass.

Most of all, Dean hates April’s rain. The thin, almost inconsistent drops that soak their way through your clothes, your hair, your skin. Your thoughts. Someone –a girl, or more probably his nerdy little brother, told him that somewhere people called it “rain kiss”, because it’s supposed to be soft and tender and warm. Like a kiss.

Dean doesn’t buy it. It rains, and it sucks, because the air is too warm and wet and oppressive to cover yourself up, yet the rain is cool.

Dean hates April’s rain.

He stands near the building, seeking shelter in vain under the small canopy. His cigarette is soaked, the paper dissolving and the tobacco is falling. The smell of wet ashes stays on his fingertips and his clothes, and he knows it will linger even after a shower. Not that he really smokes, no. Just sometimes, when his thoughts are numb and tangled in the corners of his head.

Like now. When he’s standing in the rain just because Cas wanted to _feel_ it.

Dean sighs and watches the angel, a few feet over, standing with his arms stretched and his eyes closed, an expression of utter bliss on his face. And Dean can’t help a smile, because watching Castiel revel in all the little human things he never had a chance to experience is just so heartwarming. So he agreed to walk him out of the bunker on a rainy April day. Because that’s what he does: he takes care of others. Sam. Cas. That’s just who he is. Never mind the bug in his head telling him that that’s not the only reason.

Cas breaths slowly, rain dripping from his hair and tracing paths on his skin. “You know” he says suddenly “When I was an angel I could feel every molecule, every atom of hydrogen tightly gripping onto the oxygen” he opens his eyes and smiles brightly at Dean “Now it only feels wet, and it’s wonderful.”

And for some reason, it doesn’t even feel like a boring grey day anymore.

“You should try” adds Cas, a soft light in his gaze, hand stretched out.

And for a moment they stay there, looking into each other eyes, like they did so many times, and yet this is different. There’s no tension, the world is not about to end, it’s just them, in a boring rainy day of mid spring. Maybe it’s that, maybe it’s the stupid “rain kiss” thing, for a moment the water stops falling.

But then Dean chuckles and looks down. He rolls carefully his cigarette between thumb and index, letting the ashes fall and putting it off before throwing it away. He takes time, because there’s something in him that is urging him to go into the rain and take that hand, and that thing is making his heart race and he can’t. He can’t afford it. He can’t allow himself this.

Eventually, he looks back with a slightly self-deprecating face “Not exactly a fan of the rain, Cas”

“Oh.” Cas furrows his eyebrows, looking only a bit disappointed and processing the information “I can see why, it’s probably annoying after a while. I’m sorry.” He smiles apologetically and scratches the back of his neck.

“It’s ok.” Dean gives Cas a little smile “Ready to go back?”

Castiel nods, and takes the few steps that separate him from Dean and the canopy and the bunker’s door with his palms still up, still feeling the raindrops through his fingers. He seems every inch a child discovering the world for the first time.

“What do you like, then?” Dean is starting to go back, but he turns around, surprised by the question. “I…uhm, I like the beach. The sea gleaming under the sun, the summer, y’know.”

Cas nods, and purses his lips. “I see. I’m sorry.”

Dean looks at him in confusion “About what?”

Castiel lowers his gaze, and Dean can feel the remorse pouring through his words “If I still had my wings, I could take you there. I’m sorry.”

And then he looks at Dean and the pain and sorrow in his eyes are so wide, they seem capable of swallowing the entire universe. And for the first time Dean realizes that no matter his faded grace, Castiel mind and soul encompass borders that he will never be able to understand. Castiel has witnessed the universe come to life, his grief and joy are something so completely not human, Dean feels overwhelmed.

Yet, Cas is here, with him. Feeling sorry because he lost his grace, and not because he can’t smite demons and god knows what else anymore, but because he can’t make _him_ happy.

And suddenly it’s all just too much.

 _Just fuck you all_ , he yells to the all the nasty voices in his head, and jumps.

He takes a step forward, and the world turns upside down and the time stops, because he’s kissing Cas. He’s kissing him fiercely, cupping his face with both hands, fingers smoothing gently at his rain washed skin. His lips are cold and wet, and Dean thinks they are the sweetest lips he ever kissed. And a swirling bolt of light in his chest makes him think that _no one else’s, ever again_.

Cas covers Dean’s hands with his own, and squeezes them tight, not willing to let go.

Eventually, they break the kiss, and Dean search Cas’ eyes slightly worried that maybe he did wrong, that maybe Cas will turn away that maybe, becayse old habits are just hard to let go. But there is only light, and peace, in Cas blue eyes. And love. Most of all, love.

Dean thoughts fade, and he exhales slowly, the bolt of light settling in his heart and warming him. He’s still holding Castiel’s hands.

“We can drive. To the beach, you know. If you’d like.” He mumbles, intertwining their fingers and looking at Cas under his eyelashes.

Cas smiles “I’d like that.” And leans over, to place another kiss on Dean’s lips.

It’s still raining and they are both soaking wet. But Dean doesn’t care anymore.


End file.
